jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Ryoga
Ryoga can refer to one of the following: *Ryoga Hibiki - one of the cast of Ranma ½. *Ryoga P Hibiki - a pen name for writer Sean D'anna, author of Permanent. *Ryouga Hibiki - author of The RITS Files. *HibikiRyoga - author of I've Found You!. *''Ryoga'' - by Jamie Austin Wilde: Ryoga wanders lost and depressed. Perhaps some music will help?''Description from Jusenkyo *Ryoga ½'' - by Sean D'anna *''Ryoga ½'' - by Author refuses both themselves and their works being listed as part of this wiki: 13/08/2018.: Ryoga goes to Jusenkyo to get cured. He finds the Blessed Lake, the Spring of Life where he can get any wish granted, once. He wishes not to turn into a pig anymore. Now he turns into a girl. An exact clone of Ranma-chan to be precise, which causes confusion in Nerima. Later he learns Magic and becomes extremely powerful...''Description from Internet Archive record of The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index - Retrieved 13-08-2018 *Ryoga & Ukyo'' - by Rodney Dean: Ryoga and Ukyo are lost in a blizzard together. They find a cabin and settle in for the night. Unfortunately they only have 1 blanket, and Ryoga gives that to Ukyo. Later on, Ukyo wakes, and sees Ryoga shivering by a wall. She invites him under the blanket and they talk... *''Ryoga and P-chan'' - by Henry J. Cobb: So, he has the nerve to show himself in that form, Ryoga thought.''Description from Henry J. Cobb's FanFics *Ryoga and Ukyo's Revenge'' - by Rodney Dean: Ryoga and Ukyo take their revenge on those who scre... ahem... were not nice to them.''Description from Internet Archive record of Casual Elegance - Ryoga + Ukyo *Ryoga-chan'' - by Lucas Ricardo Liso: Ryoga here was born a girl, and was promised to Ranma by Genma in exchange food. Now Ryoga wanders Japan looking for Ranma in order to claim her husband! Of course when she finds him, she also finds Akane, who has to be dealt with first. *''Ryoga: Lessons Best Unlearned'' - by Sean D'anna: Ryouga comes to a painful realization.''Description from Studio Asynjor *Ryoga Quest'' - by Matthew P. Katinas: The transcript of an info-com style game where you play the part of Ryoga on his eternal quest to survive, and maybe win Akane.''Description from Internet Archive record of The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index - Retrieved 15-01-2020 *Ryoga's Big What?'' - by PhoneyNT *''Ryoga's Confession'' - by Jedediah M. Bidwell *''Ryoga's Desperation'' - by Martin: Royoga's frusration after finding out that Akane loves Ranma.''Description from Fanfiction.net *Ryoga's Journey to the Unknown – The Bedroom'' - by Trando: One of Ryoga's humorous exploits where he finally ends up in the bedroom with Ukyo. His sense of directions is not the only thing that gets lost... *''Ryoga's Nemesis'' - by Jack Reed Staik: Ryoga is framed for hideous crimes by his worst enemy!''Description from Internet Archive record of Otakuniichuan *Ryoga's New Adventure'' - by Philip Weigel: Ever wonder what happens when you die? Ryoga did, but now, he wished that he never bothered with wondering. *''Ryoga: The Ultimate Breaking Point'' - by Sean D'anna *''Ryoga’s Trial'' - by Prospero Hibiki: Cause and effect. Chaos theory. Sometimes the world needs a bigger butterfly. Sometimes the butterfly needs to find his way in the world.''Description from Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 12-01-2020 *Ryouga'' - by LaShawn M. Wanak: Ryouga's life after the discovery of his curse by Akane, and a wedding to Akari that went simply wrong.''Description from Oocities.org Archive record of Lost World of Ryouga *Ryoga with...'' - by Florencio B. de la Merced Jr. *''Ryouga and Ukyo Kill Ranma and Akane'' - by Ryoucilo *''Ryouga and Ukyou'' - by Mark Doherty: Ranma and Ryoga both went on that training trip with Genma, Ryoga as Genma's apprentice. Of course they both go to Jusenkyo. Genma winds up a panda as usual, but both Ranma and Ryoga wind up girls... Ukyo winds up a pig for good measure... *''Ryouga Chases Akane Around the World Trying to Kill Him'' - by Ryoucilo *''Ryouga Gets Squirtled'' - by Mike Rhea: Is Akane REALLY clueless about her pet pig? *''Ryouga Goes to New Jersey'' - by Gary Kleppe: Ryoga wanders a grim city in New Jersey, lost as he wants to be, and his life at its lowest ebb... *''Ryouga: Lost and Found'' - by Orlando de la Cruz: Ryoga is wandering again when he comes across a little girl crying in an alley. She's hungry and wants to find some food for her doll and her to eat. Ryoga offers to get her some food, if she'll just wait there until he returns One quick(?) trip to Ucchans later, and we have Okonomiyaki all round. Ryoga decides to move in to the Ucchans with Saya (the little girl). *''Ryouga Porks Akari'' - by B. Jones *''Ryouga's Day'' - by Robert Adam Morrison: Ryoga goes it alone against a evil foe, and finds a new life.''Description from Internet Archive record of The Bright Side of Creation *Ryouga's Demon'' - by Gary Kleppe *''Ryouga's Discovery'' - by Christopher Jones *''Ryouga's Father'' - by Ryoucilo *''Ryouga's Fiancee Wears a Hat!'' - by Mark Williams: Another fiancee turns up... this time, it's Ryouga's!''Description from Kunoichi's Web Pages & the Church of Ryouga *Ryouga's First Kiss'' - by Johnny O'Brien *''Ryouga's Odyssey'' - by Ken Arromdee, Edward Becerra, Jang Choe, Jack Ji, Kergma, Lucas Muzzatti, Richard D. Lawson, Rodney P. Malapitan, Michael J. Noakes, and Greg L. Sandborn *''Ryouga's Revenge'' - by Blue Phoenix *''Ryouga's Song'' - by Colin Hidson *''Ryouga's Story'' - by Dan Inverse *''Ryouga's Story'' - by Dave Menard *''Ryouga's Surprise'' - by Cara: With everyone else out of the house, Ranma and Akane get together in the kitchen... Ranma's hungry, but not for food!!!''Description from Mediaminer.org *Ryouga's Truth'' - by Elizabeth Donovan *''Ryouga's Valentine's Day'' - by Kelvin Lee: It's Valentine's day. A day for lovers and couples. But Ryoga is alone, as always. He hates Valentine's day. But this day he finally finds his way home...''Description from Internet Archive record of The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index - Retrieved 26-04-2017 *Ryouga's Warehouse...'' - by Maurice Phillip: ''Ever wonder what Ryouga does with the various items he picks up on his journeys (those that aren't given away as gifts)? Well wonder no more.''Description from Packrat's Lair - Retrieved 14-01-2020 References